


Oaths and Debacles

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin cannot accept what Minerva's oath as a Blade entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oaths and Debacles

“I said you’re staying.”

“And I say I am going.”

“Good luck accomplishing that after I tie you to a chair.”

“Minerva!” He was close to shouting, his impatience showing clearly on his face. “Do you think it’s so easy for me to just sit in the safety of this temple while you’re out there-”

She sighed in irritation at her understanding of Martin’s problem, but that didn’t mean she would just give in to this particular desire of his. “I know it’s not easy, but that’s not the point! You’re not just a simple priest anymore, you’re the Emperor. And as a Blade it is my responsibility to make sure you don’t put yourself in any danger!” 

The older man frowned as he shook his head. “If you can go off on your own into that hell with naught but a sword and a shielf then I, with my spells, should damn well be able to-”

“You are  _not_  listening!” Minerva paced across the bedroom angrily, trying to keep her gaze away from Martin’s cold one. “Get it through your head that you are the last of the Septims. If something should happen to you then the Mythic Dawn would win!” 

He replied testily, “I wouldn’t be on my own.” 

“I can’t take that risk. I go alone.” 

“Oh so you don’t want to drag dead weight around, is that it?” 

The young woman froze and said furiously, “Damn it that is not what I meant! I don’t want to risk you or  _anyone_  else getting hurt in those gates! Not after what happened to Farwil!”  

They stared at each other, both unbending in their will, eyes piercing in their anger. “I could order you to take me,” Martin said quietly. “You said it yourself, I am the Emperor.” 

Minerva narrowed her gaze, hands briefly curling into fists. “The  _uncrowned_ Emperor, whose only duty at the moment is to open a gate to Paradise and stay alive.” She was being defiant and she knew it, going much too far against her Emperor. Had Jauffre been present his face would have assuredly turned purple with rage. 

Martin’s body seemed to sag even though he remained standing. The anger disappeared from his face, replaced by desperation. “You have no idea what it feels to just sit on the sidelines, powerless, as others risk your lives for you even though you’re sure you don’t deserve it. Worst of all I know you’re out there stubbornly fighting that horde on your own. Do you really expect me to remain hidden here, knowing that, when I could just as easily be by your side, making sure you came back alive?” 

The Blade relaxed her stiff demeanor, regretting her harsh words. “…You’re thinking as a lover, jealously worrying over my wellbeing. I’m not some girl fresh from the training grounds, Martin. I am a Blade who swore an oath to ensure you made it to your coronation alive, even at the cost of my life. Though I’ll try my best to stay alive that oath overrules any other I’ve made.”

He raised his gaze to hers, pain in his clear blue eyes. “Don’t say that,” he implored. “Divines, don’t even think it…! Why do you think I can’t bear letting you go alone? In my mind I’ve seen a thousand endings to this Crisis, Minerva, and I’m afraid that the worst of them will come to pass and I’ll lose you.”

She shook her head, trying to summon an encouraging smile. “You wait for me here,” she repeated softly. “That’s the surest way I’ll know you’re safe and that I’ll have something to come back to.” 

“Then there’s one thing I  _can_  do, unless you bring up my status again.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“I order you to remain alive.” His eyes implored her even though he held his body far from her.  

Minerva, heart yearning to remain in the security of his arms and reassure him that she would never leave him, nodded dutifully. “I will.” 

She turned and left the room without a word, unsettled but able to leave. She would make this up to him. Another incentive to return in one piece.


End file.
